Tortura de San Valentín
by Yaten Driretlan The Wicked
Summary: Lo que parecía ser otro combate de entrenamiento termina en una pequeña discusión, por suerte Clarisse ya estaba preparada aunque simplemente olvido el día; si sales con una hija de Afrodita asegúrate de no olvidar cuando es San Valentín. Situado en algún universo alterno después de la batalla de Manhattan donde Silena si sobrevivió. [Clarilena] [Oneshot]


**Tortura de San Valentín**

**Capitulo Único**

Respiras. Inhalas con lentitud la mayor cantidad de aire que puedes y lo contienes en tu respiración para tranquilizarte, esforzándote por mantener tu cara neutra mientras ves como la cara de tu enemiga se arruga en una mueca desconfiada y molesta, y te encanta, lo que dificulta la tarea de no mostrar una pequeña sonrisa que amenaza por asomarse. Te enseñó bien cómo luchar y la conoces tan bien que te transformas en un arma letal contra ella en esos momentos y como hija de Afrodita no puedes negar la felicidad de esa sensación de tener tal poder sobre ella en esos momentos. Sabes exactamente cómo derrotarla, y aunque la mayoría de las veces no te importa hacerte con la victoria, hoy es diferente, porque en este preciso combate hay algo en juego y quieres ganarle.

"Puedes intentar distraerla con palabras pero es muy pronto para eso, necesitas que se confié para después tomarla por sorpresa y ponerle todo en contra. Tu mirada se conecta con aquellos ojos cafés que tanto te encantan y sientes un escalofrío al ver de regreso ese intenso fuego brillar en sus pupilas, están en su terreno pero las armas definitivamente son todas tuyas. Sueltas por fin el aire y comienzas a respirar con tranquilidad para entrar en el juego que tanto le gusta y retrocedes con cuidado, lento, haciéndole pensar que lleva la ventaja al haberte intimidado lo suficiente para alejarte. Mantienes tu espada en posición al frente de tu cuerpo y a la altura de tu torso para que no te tome desprevenida algún posible ataque de la hija de Ares y tal como lo esperas, cada paso que das hacia atrás es un paso que ella da en tu dirección.

"¿Te vas a rendir ya?" La escuchas preguntar reconociendo rápidamente esa seguridad y arrogancia que tanto la caracterizan, y también te encantan. Disfrutas ver cómo ha caído rápidamente en tu trampa, lo descubres al ver esa sonrisa petulante en su rostro y al ver cómo lo levanta levemente en señal de superioridad, pequeños detalles que has llegado a entender y a disfrutar con el paso del tiempo.

"Alguien me dijo que rendirse era un acto cobarde y no debería de hacerse nunca." Le respondes de forma inocente con una sonrisa, aun retrocediendo, anhelando saber su respuesta, porque fue ella quien te enseño todo lo que sabes sobre pelear.

"Ese alguien te enseñó bien." Y ahí de nuevo puedes observar esa sonrisa orgullosa, la cual se marca aún más en su rostro y con eso sabes que quedara totalmente furiosa una vez lleves tu plan. "Y por eso mismo no voy a repetir mi oferta de nuevo. ¿Te rindes ahora o prefieres que te patee el trasero?"

"La última vez no escuche que te quejaras de mi trasero." Le guiñas el ojo de forma coqueta y mantienes esa sonrisa inocente. Te es imposible aguantar una ligera risa la cual escapa sutilmente al ver su rostro sonrojarse y ver como su semblante cambia en tiempo record de uno bélico a uno penoso, totalmente muda ante lo que acabas de decir en clara señal de no haberlo esperado en medio de un combate. Te preguntas desde cuando fue que ella te dio tal poder pero eso es algo que tú tampoco lo tienes claro, simplemente te lo ganaste de forma natural cuando menos lo esperaste. "¿Qué ocurre Clarisse? ¿Una hija de Afrodita es mucho para ti?" Preguntas comenzando el juego de palabras para alterar su corta paciencia, comenzando a explotar sus defectos, no te detienes mientras sigues retrocediendo, ya falta menos.

"Y ella solo gruñe intentando recobrar la compostura, eres la única que puede verla más allá de su simple teatrito de hija de Ares perfecta y por ello agradeces y disfrutas cada vez que la castaña te deja ver su verdadera naturaleza, esa que solo reserva para ti. "Vamos a ver si sigues con esa sonrisa una vez que estés en el suelo." Sabías que una amenaza estaba en camino y no te sorprendes por sus palabras, así como la líder de la cabaña 5 puede mostrarte un amor tan pasional es capaz de mostrarte una seriedad absoluta porque las peleas, aunque sean de entrenamiento, no son juegos para ella, lo lleva en la sangre y solo por ello no te ofendes, ya has aprendido que en los entrenamientos se puede comportar de esta manera o peor.

Te detienes abruptamente cuando tu espalda choca contra la templada corteza de un árbol que minutos atrás habías visto, ya casi es el momento. Sueltas un ligero suspiro de sorpresa para engañarla y hacerle pensar que no habías contemplado aquello cuando la realidad es lo contrario y ves su sonrisa agrandarse una vez más, lo que te permite ver esa estúpida y perfecta sonrisa que tanto te gusta. Ella lo aprovecha y por mera intimidación choca su espada contra la suya, solo para asegurarse de que la mantengas en su lugar y de que tú no te vayas a mover, porque te tiene justo donde te quiere sin saber qué es realmente lo contrario. "Parece que se te acaba la suerte." Menciona segura y petulante, su posición se vuelve relajada pero su increíble fuerza te obliga a llevar tu mano libre al mango de tu espada para así con ambas ejercer la fuerza suficiente para intentar detener su espada con la tuya, pues de momento tampoco te conviene que ella se mueva.

"Pareces muy confiada en tu victoria hija de Ares." Enarcas una ceja de forma desafiante. Le dedicas otra sonrisa pero menos inocente que antes y te muerdes el labio inferior mientras que con tu espada comienzas a frotar hacia abajo la espada de Clarisse de forma sugestiva. Ella te ha enseñado a utilizar las armas como otra extensión más del cuerpo y esperas que a pesar de lo despistada y cabezota que tu novia pueda ser en asuntos amorosos entienda la indirecta que le lanzas, están en su terreno después de todo. Tyche te sonríe por esta ocasión al ver como la fornida castaña arquea levemente la ceja, confundida.

"Aprovechas ese pequeño momento para golpear con toda tu fuerza tu espada contra suya de manera un poco más violenta, no es un ataque directo ni mucho menos un desarme, lo haces solo para incitarla a atacar y da resultado tal y como lo esperas pues no puede luchar contra su propia sangre. La ves que regresa un poco su brazo hacia atrás para tomar mayor impulso en el golpe que planea dar y utilizas ese tiempo a tu favor, ambas saben que tú eres más pequeña y más rápida que ella y te impulsas para dar un giro rápido por el suelo a un costado mientras su espada pasa por encima de ti y se atora en el árbol y sonríes, la guerra no es lo tuyo pero has pasado tanto tiempo a su lado que no puedes evitar disfrutar un poco cuando las cosas salen exactamente como quieres. ¿No es así, Silena?

Sabes que enterrar la espada sin filo en aquel árbol es una verdadera proeza incluso para ella y que representará otro tiempo más a tu favor para quitarla de ahí, la victoria es casi tuya. Antes de levantarte extiendes tu pierna para patear atrás de su rodilla izquierda, justo como te enseño, y la ves perder altura mientras cae por inercia de rodillas contra el suelo, pero es Clarisse de la que estamos hablando y con ella no debes de tomarte nada a la ligera, si vas a hacerla caer, tienes que rematarla bien. Le das un puntapié en el trasero parcialmente por gusto y parcialmente porque debes de empujarla contra el suelo y una vez que finalmente termina de caer te subes rápidamente a su espalda y con tu espada apuntando hacia su cuello te aseguras que no pueda moverse a pesar de saber que nada le costaría quitarte de ahí. "Yo gano." Le susurras al oído tras haberte inclinado hacia abajo sin retirar la espada de su cuello.

Ella gruñe molesta y te ríes por ello. Notas como después de un suspiro cambia un poco su semblante y a pesar de solo verte de reojo te sonríe orgullosa por lo que acabas de hacer. "Está bien, está bien. Tu ganas." Te hace una pequeña mueca mientras lo dice, sabes que aunque seas tú le cuesta trabajo admitirlo pero le sonríes por el gesto mientras retiras la espada de su cuello y la dejas olvidada en el suelo, es entonces cuando ella aprovecha para darse la vuelta y ahora quedar con el frente hacia a ti, algo que te sorprende en un inicio pero después de verle aquella boba sonrisa orgullosa no puedes detenerte y en automático te inclinas para darle un tierno beso en la frente. "Tengo una buena maestra." Le sonríes agradeciéndole sus palabras, pero aun así no vas a dejar que se escape fácilmente este día.

Se reincorpora para sentarse sin quitarte de encima pero para quedar más cerca de ti y una vez que está cerca pones tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y te sostienes de ella con una sonrisa pícara y triunfal. "Ganarle a una hija de Ares merece un premio. ¿No lo crees?" La miras directo a los ojos y puedes ver cómo te sigue el juego a pesar de que frunce ligeramente el ceño al tomarla de sorpresa con aquella pregunta. "Sí." Menciona tajante mientras inclina la cabeza. "¿Qué vas a querer?" La escuchas genuinamente curiosa y es entonces que aprovechas descansar tu frente sobre la suya y clavas tus azulados ojos en los marrones de ella obligándola a mirarte con una intensidad que vuelve a darte escalofríos. "Adelántame mi sorpresa." Mencionas en un tono casi infantil y ronroneante que ni siquiera parece que le des una orden, pero que aun así sabes lo tomará como tal

Te frunce aún más el ceño y su expresión cambia a una totalmente de confusión y al estar tan cerca de ella puedes sentir que es un gesto totalmente honesto. "¿Cuál sorpresa?" Es entonces tu turno de fruncir el ceño, sientes tu expresión volverse una seria y separas tu rostro del de ella solo a unos centímetros sin dejar de verla directa a los ojos. "Del día de hoy." Tu respuesta genera aún más confusión en ella y vuelve a ladear su cabeza, una de sus manos que le ayuda a mantenerse sentada se va hasta su cabeza y la ves rascarse, el último gesto que necesitas para saber que realmente no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que le hablas. "¿Por qué te tendría una sorpresa el día de hoy?" La escuchas preguntarte más confundida que antes y sueltas un suspiro. "¿No sabes qué día es hoy?" Ella niega con la cabeza parece que piensa por un par de segundos y vuelve a mirarte con la confusión presente. "Es domingo. ¿Por qué querrías una sorpresa en un domingo?" Te vuelve a fruncir el ceño porque le molesta no comprender qué ocurre. Es entonces cuando tu temperamento de Afrodita se apodera de ti y te enfadas, mueves tu mano de su cuello hasta su pecho y la empujas contra el suelo sin tomarte la molestia de volverla a mirar y te levantas totalmente ofendida y enojada.

Escuchas tu nombre un par de veces pero no volteas y comienzas a caminar en dirección a tu cabaña, estás tan molesta que sabes que ninguna explicación que te ofrezca va a calmarte del todo, lo sabes desde el momento en que sentiste tus puños cerrarse inconscientemente. Intentas que no te afecte más de lo necesario porque ya sabes que ella es así, estos tipos de detalles que son tan importantes para ti no son lo suyo y sabias que esto podría ocurrir, pero la pequeña esperanza que albergaste en tu corazón pensando en que esta vez sería diferente por ti te ha hecho recibir el golpe de realidad con más fuerza de la que realmente tiene. Desconoces que más se quedó haciendo Clarisse en aquel lugar pues cuando las cabañas están en tu campo de visión sabes que no está siguiéndote y no sabes si eso te duele más que el hecho de que se haya olvidado de la celebración de este día.

Tus hermanas no son de tu total agrado pues la mayoría son histéricas y superficiales, sin embargo sabes que por esta ocasión probablemente la cabaña ya esta sola por ser el día, seguramente ya tienen planes que las mantengan ocupadas y no se encontraran presentes. Abres fuertemente la puerta de tu rosada cabaña y un ligero grito de susto llama tu atención al darte cuenta que no estarás completamente sola pero por suerte cuando miras en aquella dirección observas que solo se trata de Piper, la única con la que te llevas a la perfección y suspiras con alivio aunque eso no mejora tu estado de ánimo.

Te dejas caer de sentón en tu cama y rápidamente te recargas contra el respaldo de ella mientras te quitas un par de elegantes tenis deportivos y después flexionas las piernas hasta tu pecho para abrazarlas. Le toma tan solo un segundo a tu hermana saber que no estás bien y otro segundo más para saber la causa. "¿Clarisse otra vez?" Te pregunta tranquilamente mientras alza una ceja y se acerca hasta sentarse a tu lado. Sueltas un suspiro de frustración y asientes mientras la miras, en esta ocasión te percatas que lleva puesta ropa elegante. "¿Quieres hablar de eso?" Te pregunta con cariño, es la única que comparte tu misma opinión, a pesar de que sea dos años menor que tú, acerca de lo que una verdadera hija de Afrodita es capaz de hacer y en lo molesta que Drew puede ser y por ello han logrado enlazar una muy buena relación como si fueran verdaderas hermanas. Le regalas una corta sonrisa por el noble gesto y le aprietas la mano que ha dejado más cerca de ti. "Tu ve a tus planes, no te preocupes yo me encargo de Clarisse." Le respondes tranquilamente, sabes que ni siquiera ella puede quedarse sin planes en este día pues justo antes de empezar tu pelea de entrenamiento con Clarisse viste a Jasón llegar al campamento.

Te dedica una corta sonrisa, sabes que lo lamenta porque generalmente se ayudan mutuamente en este tipo de situaciones pero tus palabras le han dado la confianza para saber que hablarán del tema en otro momento y que no te molesta que sea porque ella ya está ocupada. Te da un fraternal abrazo que no dudas en responder mientras le deseas buena suerte y la vez salir de la cabaña, sin embargo apenas regresas tu vista a la pared contraria de la cabaña a abrazar tus rodillas de nuevo y escuchas como tu pequeña hermana le grita amenazas a Clarisse ya que por fin la hija de Ares se digna a buscarte. No volteas a ver si las cosas están bien a la entrada de tu cabaña pues por respeto a ti, Clarisse ha prometido no golpear ni buscar problema con ninguna de tus hermanas salvo Drew, a quien personalmente le diste consentimiento de golpear cuando se pusiera pesada.

Escuchas un par de pesadas botas chocar contra el piso y puedes sentir que finalmente Clarisse está en la entrada. "Silena." Menciona tu nombre mientras comienza a caminar con precaución hasta ti. "No estoy de humor Clarisse. Así que vete a seguir disfrutando de tu domingo." Mencionas con énfasis la última palabra sin siquiera voltear a verla y abrazas con más fuerza tus piernas. Escuchas que gruñe y sigue caminando, pero no es hasta que sientes su presencia a lado que te dignas a mirarla aun con enfado notando que una de sus manos la lleva escondida sospechosamente a su espalda. "Pues me vas a escuchar aunque no quieras." Vuelves a escuchar aquella arrogancia y ante la fuerza de su presencia sucumbes a mirarla directa a la cara.

Se deja caer bruscamente en el lugar donde Piper estuvo sentada momento atrás y te mira con una expresión seria, puedes saber que está tratando de ordenar lo que sea que está por decirte. Extiendes tus piernas y cruzas tus brazos rápidamente, mandándole un silencioso mensaje de estar en verdad enfadada, pero eso no la aleja ni un milímetro de ti. "Si, bien, olvide que domingo era específicamente hoy, solo porque no se ni que día era desde que me levante, no porque realmente lo olvidará." Hace una pausa, su rostro se relaja un poco y la mano que oculta finalmente la mueve hacia adelante para revelarte que lleva una pequeña caja roja en ella. "Pensé que San Valentín sería dentro de un par de días más, no hoy. Ya tenía tu sorpresa desde antes, así que… Feliz San Valentín." Lo dice de forma directa aunque más relajada y esta vez no te ofendes porque sabes que ella es así, su lado dulce que solo tú conoces sale a relucir muy pocas veces y le has dado motivos para que adopte ese comportamiento.

Sientes tu expresión suavizarse mientras miras sorprendida entre la caja y su rostro. "Clary…" La palabra sale automáticamente de tu boca y dejas de estar a la defensiva para tomar la caja que te ha dejado. Hay un pesado silencio entre ambas mientras llevas la caja hasta tus piernas y la abres con delicadeza, en el interior el brillo de un hermoso collar plateado con un dije de mismo color en forma de medio corazón atrae rápidamente tu atención. Inconscientemente se te va el aliento ante la belleza de aquella joya y la analizas con más detalle, notando como hay un par de pequeños diamantes rosas en ese medio corazón que forman una C, su letra. Alzas la vista de nuevo hacia ella para verla como te sonríe con picardía y arrogancia mientras toma el cuello de su remera para sacar un collar igual con la segunda mitad de aquel corazón y una letra S en el suyo y tu vista se nubla rápidamente ante la presencia de un par de lágrimas.

Lanzas tu torso hacia ella y la rodeas con tus brazos fuertemente mientras se funden en un profundo beso, uno lleno de cariño y pasión que muere en un par de segundos. Dejas de besarla pero no por eso te despegas de ella. "Gracias Clarisse es hermoso." Te es imposible evitar sonreírle abiertamente y sientes como su mano derecha va hasta tu rostro para quitarte ese par de patéticas lágrimas que avanzan por tus mejillas. "Sabía que te gustaría." Escuchas nuevamente su confianza entera en aquella frase y de forma juguetona le golpeas el hombro algo que hace que la castaña sonría aún más. Tomas con una de tus manos el collar para retirarlo de la caja y lo admiras colgando en el aire por un segundo más antes de dirigirte hacia tu novia. "¿Me lo puedes poner?" Le preguntas con mayor calma y nobleza, la ves asentir mientras toma el collar de tu mano y entonces te mueves un poco para darle la espalda, tomas tu largo cabello con tu mano izquierda para que no le estorbe mientras te rodea con sus grandes brazos a poner el collar en su lugar. Le toma solo un segundo poder cerrarlo pero antes de retirarse te deja un beso en el cuello que te manda un violento cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo mientras tu piel se eriza involuntariamente, ese es el poder que tú también le has dejado tener sobre ti y a pesar de este tipo de altibajos no te arrepientes.

Te volteas una vez más para mirarla de frente para darle un rápido beso en los labios y abrazarla, sabes que odia los abrazos pero contigo nunca hay problema. Pero eres más rápida que ella y te sueltas antes que pueda regresarte el abrazo. "También tengo algo para ti." Te levantas igual de rápida de la cama y te arrodillas frente a tu cajón personal para abrirlo y buscar una pequeña caja roja con blanco la cual rápidamente extiendes en tus manos en dirección a Clarisse. "Feliz San Valentín." Puedes sentir el rubor en tus mejillas cuando alza la ceja y te mira con curiosidad, su rostro te da a entender que no esperaba este detalle pero aun así asiente con su cabeza como agradecimiento y toma la caja. La mira con curiosidad y la agita cerca de su oído esperando reconocer lo que yace en su interior por el mero sonido y aprovechas para sentarte a su lado. "Vamos ábrelo." La incitas mientras llevas tu mano a su pierna.

A diferencia de ti, abre la caja de un solo movimiento brusco y sueltas un pequeño suspiro. Tranquila Silena, recuerda que es una hija de Ares después de todo. Ves como toma con el pulgar y el índice el brazalete plateado que con mucho esfuerzo has mandado hacer personalmente para ella y tragas saliva de forma nerviosa al verla como lo analiza. "Tiene nuestros nombres." Comienzas a explicar con rapidez cuando miras que con dificultad lee el "SilenaClarisse" que vienen en letras rojas y después sonríes con algo más de confianza. "Pero eso no es todo, anda, póntelo." Le ordenas para que se apresure y sin llevarte la contra te obedece colocándoselo en su muñeca izquierda. "Ahora imagínatelo como un cuchillo, es un arma mágica." Le aclaras rápidamente al verla mirarte extraña y hace justo lo mencionado pues ves como el brazalete brilla apenas por un segundo y se transforma en un cuchillo manopla de color rojo sangre, su color favorito, y es ahora el turno de Clarisse para quedarse sin aliento.

Te mantienes en silencio mientras la vez observar como niña con juguete nuevo el arma que le has regalado, sabes que fue de su total agrado cuando la ves sonreír y hacer un par de movimientos de cuchillo, no es necesario mencionarle la mecánica del artefacto pues desde hace tiempo ha querido uno similar y como hija de Ares sabe a la perfección como funciona cualquier clase de arma, mágica o no. "Le pedí a los ciclopes del campamento que lo hicieran y con la bendición de Afrodita puede pasar como un simple brazalete." "Es perfecto." Te responde de inmediato y le sonríes. "Te amo." Mencionas con sinceridad y antes de algo más ella es quien ahora se acerca hasta ti para besarte rápidamente. "Yo también." Le tomas la mano y te recargas en su hombro.

Se quedan de esa forma unos segundos y de pronto tu maquiavélica mente decide que no vas a perdonarle fácilmente que haya olvidado que hoy fuese San Valentín y tu instinto de Afrodita te vuelve a traicionar mientras levantas la cara y le susurras al oído algo que la deja helada. "¿Y a donde me llevaras a comer?" Te aseguras de usar un tono sugestivo para ejercer mayor presión y ves como su rostro forma una expresión de total pánico, puedes sentir sus nervios al ver como discretamente pasa saliva mientras te voltea a ver. "¿A comer?" Repite con su arrogancia y seguridad totalmente desaparecidas. "Si, es una tradición de San Valentín llevar a tu pareja a comer." Agitas tus pestañas casualmente y sólo la pones más nerviosa. "Eh, sí, tengo unas reservaciones, en un restaurante." Miente, y lo sabes, pero por su seguridad le sigues el juego y le sonríes de forma inocente. "Ponte tu mejor vestido." Menciona con más rapidez de la necesaria tratando de ocultar sus nervios. "El entrenamiento me dejo sucia, así que me bañare y pasare por ti en una hora." Otra mentira, sabes que sus duchas son muy rápidas porque no le gusta perder mucho tiempo en ellas, a menos claro que la acompañes, pero ese es otro tema que no vas a explicar de momento.

Le das un sensual beso en los labios y antes de separarte le muerdes levemente el labio inferior. "Bien, pero quiero que también te pongas guapa. Si me sorprendes en la comida tal vez pueda sorprenderte en la noche." Le susurras al oído mientras pasas lenta y agónicamente tu mano por el interior de su pierna hasta su entrepierna y la retiras al verla levantarse en tiempo record. "Te sorprenderé." Su voz denota confianza pero por su rostro sabes que está más nerviosa que nunca y antes de poder intercambiar alguna otra palabra más, la vez salir corriendo de tu cabaña… pero en dirección a la cabaña 6, sabes que la única persona que la puede salvar ahora es la infinita sabiduría de Annabeth y no puedes evitar sonreírte a ti misma y felicitarte mentalmente por el trabajo que acabas de hacer, esto le servirá a Clarisse como recordatorio para que nunca más vuelva a olvidar una fecha que consideras importante. Te relajas y recuestas con mayor libertad en tu cama observando como el collar luce en tu cuerpo, aunque fue el mejor de los regalos que te ha dado de momento, sigues disfrutando meterla en problemas, arreglarte no te tomará más de un minuto gracias a la habilidad divina de tu madre, por lo que simplemente tratas de planear algo para la noche porque sabes que Clarisse hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para complacerte.

_FIN._

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Casi 10 días de retraso pero la intención es lo que cuenta (?). Este año me propuse retomar mi hobby de escribir fanfics y antes de tomar mi fanfic olvidado de Teen Titans decidí empezar con algo mas sencillo como un oneshot y aproveche las festividades para que fuese de mi pareja favorita de Percy Jackson, el mundo necesita mas material de Clarisse y Silena así que quise aportar algo a mi gusto culposo. Y como quería hacer algo corto decidí experimentar con la escritura en segunda persona (o lo que yo entiendo por segunda persona) así que una disculpa por algún posible error ortográfico o gramatical que pudiera haber. Gracias por leer y sus criticas constructivas y comentarios son bien recibidos.


End file.
